Christmas Kisses
by pas plus ne detestent
Summary: Usually, Christmas parties sucked for Zexion. This one? Not so much. zemyx shounenai oneshot


Christmas Kisses

xxx

**A/N::** Happy holidays, guys. : This is actually written for a contest on Gaia, the prompt being simply 'Mistletoe.' "Cutesy little one-shot!" I said, remembering my OTP, Zemyx. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

**Disclaimer::** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I can dream, though.

xxx

For Zexion, Christmas parties sucked.

They were always annoying, even if people were just standing around having idle conversations. The Christmas music always played, with their annoyingly cheerful tunes and lyrics. Someone would invite everyone they knew, and when they did, Zexion was invited too. Being the mostly polite person he was, he went. Well, not really. It was because his best friend, Demyx, sat there and begged him to go.

When Demyx first started inviting him in early December, it was pretty fun. But Zexion didn't know he was being invited to so many; he knew Demyx was popular, but seriously, the pair had been to at least twenty parties before Christmas. Now, he usually hung out with a group, not really listening, just giving a nod and a laugh whenever necessary. It was a routine, pretty normal for the holidays.

Now, Demyx only thought of Zexion as a really good friend, as far as Zexion knew. They'd known each other since at least third grade, and now, they were both seniors in high school. Zexion eventually developed feelings for Demyx, and at some point, showing slight signs, like avoidance. Demyx never returned or shown these signs, leaving Zexion very confused. Of course, Demyx was a very good liar, surprisingly, since he was always happy and care-free. Zexion very rarely knew what Demyx was thinking, so mostly, he asked. Zexion asked about everything, and so did Demyx, but they'd never discussed anything happening between them. In turn, Zexion merely assumed that nothing was going to happen, and nothing ever did, though it didn't mean Zexion's feelings changed at all.

Eventually, at one party, Zexion got tired of standing and 'talking' to people, so he used a lame excuse to excuse himself from the group, and he went to hang out in another part of the room, remembering to keep out of the sight range from his last group. He let a deep sigh, and took a drink of the beverage in his hand. ...Fruit punch. Very original. He walked over to the doorframe leading from the living room to the foyer, and leaned on it, staring dazedly into the crowd of people, thoughts melting into the mindless chatter he heard around him. Soon, he caught sight of Demyx, which wasn't very hard, because he was the only one in the room with a mullet. He was laughing with a ring of friends, and God knows what was so damn funny at a Christmas party.

When Demyx noticed Zexion was separated from the rest of the party, he quickly excused himself from his own group and started to head over to join his friend.

Little did either of them know that mistletoe was hanging on the same doorframe Zexion had been leaning on.

"Hey!" Demyx greeted, standing next to Zexion, and looking down ever so slightly. "Enjoying the party?"

Zexion let out a mild chuckle. "You could say so," he replied.

"Hey, Demyx!" a female voice called, "Come over here, for just a second!" The voice belonged to Naminé, who had been standing in a group that consisted of Kairi, Larxene, and a couple of other females Demyx didn't recognize.

Demyx frowned slightly, and flashed Zexion an apologetic smile. "Be right back," he said, walking over to the group of girls. "What's up?" he asked the giggling girls.

Kairi answered this time. "Look at what's over Zexion's head," she sang, nodding toward the mystery object.

Demyx looked, and his face went slightly red. Mistletoe. He coughed. "Well then," he mumbled.

Naminé smiled brightly. "Now you have to kiss him!" she said.

Demyx went redder. "W-what?! Really?!" he stuttered.

Larxene smirked evilly. "Well, duh. You like him anyway, don't you?"

Demyx looked down. "Well... Yeah." he mumbled.

"So what are you waiting for?!" Kairi asked enthusiastically, nudging Demyx back toward Zexion.

Demyx sighed. He wasn't necessarily reluctant, just nervous for about the third time in his life. Demyx was pretty sure that Zexion liked him like Demyx liked Zexion, but you couldn't ever be sure. He stood next to Zexion again, posture painfully straight. Zexion was about to ask what the heck was wrong with him, but before he could, he noticed Demyx blushed and he heard him mumble, "Look what we're standing under."

Zexion looked, and his face went red, like Demyx's had just minutes before. Mistletoe. He looked toward Demyx again, and he'd lost his blush, and his eyes had a glint in them that wasn't there before. He looked like he was serious about it, and for a second, Zexion believed he was. No way Demyx could really be serious... Right?

But after he looked at him, it was like Demyx had gained confidence or something. Zexion's face dropped. He _was_ serious. Demyx turned toward him, leaned in, lifted Zexion's chin, and indeed, gave Zexion a kiss. For a second that felt like a minute, Zexion didn't respond until his brain figured out what just happened. By then, Demyx moved his hands to Zexion's hips, and Zexion slipped his arms around Demyx's neck, and finally responded.

So, this Christmas party didn't really suck as much as the others for Zexion.


End file.
